The Free Land of Kan Psy
The Free Land of Kan Psy, more simply abbreviated to Kan Psy, is a federalist republic with heavy libertarian leanings. It is a densely packed nation that is notable for a rather laissez-faire approach to 'soft' drugs such as marijuana, and personal ownership of firearms and weaponry. Yet on the other side they have an almost uncompromising stance on slavery, and the government does not tolerate the practice of such things within the borders of Kanian territory. Kan Psy was originally inhabited by local tribes before the introduction of Ralkovian colonists several centuries ago. However over the years the distance between the two nations, the harsh nature of the terrain for early Ralkovian settlers, and growing unrest based on colonial policies saw a rising tension and opposition to the distant nation. Ralkovian nobility initially waved away such troubles as being minor and too distant to worry about. However, by the time it was realized just how unstable the situation was, it was far too late to prevent the Kanian Revolution from erupting. Several years of bloodshed and violence followed before the smoke cleared and the Free Land of Kan Psy emerged as a new nation. Etymology The Kan Psy people were the largest aboriginal group in the area prior to the arrival of Ralkovian colonists. They were responsible for a great deal of both the initial conflict for settlers, and then aid that followed in the years through and after the revolutionary war. It was felt to be a symbolic gesture of cooperation between the citizens of the new nation to name it after the tribe The standard way to refer to a citizen of Kan Psy is as a "Kanian". History The Free Land of Kan Psy was originally founded as the Grand Ralkovian Protectorate of Kania in 1389, though the territory was inhabited by native tribes long before the first colonists arrived by boat to the distant shore. Years before the arrival of the first Ralkovian colonists, various tribes had explored and lived in the outback territory for years. Wars had been fought for territory and resources, treaties had been made by word of mouth, and the natives had just begun to shift from roving tribes to more static ways of life with the discovery of animal husbandry and primitive farming. The initial group of colonists was led by a minor Ralkovian noble: Lord Dietrich Faust. He had previously spotted the land while on expeditions between the Ralkovian mainland and several of their existing colonial holdings, but the urgent nature of his assignments at the time had not allowed him to take the leisure of landing and exploring it. However the promise of new land for the empire quickly gained financial backing. The first landing was at a place known as Emperor's Point - modern-day Cai Chung Bay in the city of Darwin. Lord Faust was so pleased with initial progress and the success of the voyage that he went so far as to name the first settlement after himself: Faust Hill, which would later come to be known as Darwin Rise in modern-day Darwin. Initially the colonists didn't make contact with the native peoples, though they were quick to discover evidence of their existence as they harvested lumber and tilled the ground for their first fields. Initial contact was peaceful but as colonial settlements began to develop, the Ralkovian colonists began to claim more and more land from the native population. Those members of the local tribes who chose to stay in those claimed lands soon found themselves subject to increasingly harsh laws of control and segregation. This led to incidents of tribal children being taken from their homes to be given 'proper care' with more affluent and powerful colonial families, tribal gatherings being dispersed by colonial garrisons, and the imposing of harsh fines and punishments for the violation of biased laws. Social attitudes in the colonies would begin to shift in the early 1400s as Ralkovia's mainland started to suffer a bloody and violent civil war. Various figureheads would start to emerge in the political scene of Kania ranging from colonists such as Jasper James Pethard, to aboriginal figures such as Chief Tijah Tayah of the Kan Psy tribe. The colony was entering an era known to some as the Age of Kanian Enlightenment where multiple essays came out from both anonymous and published sources in protest of the treatment of the native population, which had bled over into treatment of the colonial population at large, and the policies and procedures of the distant Ralkovian Emperor. It even went so far that in 1406 as civil unrest was reaching a peak, a group of protestors came together in a raid against government supply depot in the port of Emperor's Point. These men and women called themselves "Forty Freemen" and while no record is kept of their total membership its believed most if not all the signatories of the modern constitution were among them. Many historians also agree that it was on that early January morning when the first shots of the revolution were fired, resulting in the death of six members of the local garrison, with eight of the Forty Freemen dead and another two wounded. Over the next several years the colonial holdings would be plunged into chaos as the Founding Freemen came together and established the ground work for the modern Kanian government. They would release a document known as the Freemen Script: the modern constitution of the Free Land of Kan Psy and a declaration of war against the ruling Ralkovian government. In April of 1411 the new constitution was ratified by the recently formed First Commission of Kania. While this did not end the war or help ensure the sovereignty of the nation by anything but word of mouth, it helped to spur support for the revolution among both the colonial and tribal populace. The war itself would last for several more years yet, with the revolutionaries not quite able to muster the forces for many decisive victories against loyalist forces early on, and with Ralkovian troops being beleaguered and robbed of supplies and manpower by the violent nature of the war back home. The First Kanian Standing Army under General George Hocking spent much of the first half of the war stalling Ralkovian loyalists as they attempted to chase his army through the Kanian outback. He put to use skills for foraging and using the natural harsh terrain of the more arid regions to his advantage in order to outlast his enemies and meet them when they were vulnerable, such as when they were restocking from their supply trains or retreating from the harsh interior for respite. Victory for the revolutionaries would come officially on the 11th of February, 1421 with the surrender of the last loyalist garrison in Kania. Those remaining loyalists forces remaining had either been captured over the course of the war, killed in action against revolutionary forces, fallen to disease and exposure, or had been called to Ralkovia to assist in their own bloody civil war. The Emperor at the time deemed that Kania was too distant and too small a colony to commit any more resources to maintaining and had elected to let it fall. The years that followed would see struggle and conflict as the newly founded nation attempted to found itself. Such as in 1499 when Emperor Nordak, the ruler of Ralkovia at the time, set out on a campaign to try and reconquer former colonies in the Grand Empire. This resulted in several years of open conflict between the two nations' navies and multiple cases of Ralkovian troops making land-fall on Kanian territory. Other notable events of more recent history include just twenty years ago when they approached the Grand Theocratic Empire of Holy Marsh with a petition for membership in the Romani-Marsi Union. This was in part due to the growing popularity of the Marshite faith in Kan Psy and as a means to gain further protection against the increasingly powerful Grand Empire in the future. In the years since they have established themselves as a small but vocal voice in the region of Greater Dienstad. Geography Demographics Religion Largest Cities Government Military Service Foreign Relations Economy The Black Market Culture Cuisine Sports Infrastructure Alternative Energies Category:Kan Psy